


【Khadgar & Medivh】Love

by muchoutianshi



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: When Medivh and Khadgar were drunk, the two exchanged bodies, and the teacher went to the front, instead of the apprentice, and the apprentice remained in the tower, waiting for himorKhadgar hugs Khadgar, Khadgar kisses Khadgar, Khadgar says "like" to Khadgar





	【Khadgar & Medivh】Love

sorry for my bad English so sad.

 

Khadgar hugs Khadgar, Khadgar kisses Khadgar, Khadgar says "like" to Khadgar.

麦卡 互摸 开车

具体交换灵魂梗 （换身）

相关看之前写的段子（应该算段子？）

 

然后，恩，我要飙车了w

1.

 

 

自他们交换身体又过了一段时间。

卡德加依然用着他老师的身体在卡拉赞度过他意料之外的假期，即使他现在不能亲自的给予指示，但通过某些独特的途径，“卡德加”还是日复一日的，勤勤恳恳的出现在所有人面前。

 

虽然可能脾气变糟了，也有的时候不近人情，但很多决断一如既往的睿智，不再瞻前顾后，行事风格越来越像他传闻中的老师。

 

哈哈，那是因为，你们面对的可是麦迪文本人。

卡德加忍不住笑了起来，而镜子对面的“卡德加”抑制住了想要说什么的冲动，只是不明显的把镜子往角落挪了挪。

卡德加当然看见了对方的小动作，突然反应过来他们可不是在卡拉赞的高塔里，好吧，不，纠正一下，应该说“卡德加”不在高塔里，而照其他人认知的那样，麦迪文是在给他唯一的徒弟以教导，无论他们交谈了什么，但传闻中的先知应该不会羞怯的对自己徒弟笑的。

 

即使是，也只有少数人能看见。

 

他咳了一声，恢复到比较严肃的表情，他努力的模仿生活中的麦迪文应该是怎么样子，对，比较随性，但在其他人在场的时候会比较拘谨，如果是挚友则会比较好的用比较简单的正常的方式打个招呼，如果是陌生人应该只是简单的点点头.......

 

于是他以一副“你做的不错，我为你骄傲”的表情欣慰的看着“卡德加”，一不小心入戏太深甚至是咳嗽了一声，打算就这么说上什么师傅会对徒弟说的话。

很可惜直到这段对话结束，他都没机会把他刚刚想说的话给说出来。

“今天天气不错，老师？”

“卡德加”对他认真的点点头，也笑了，看起来就像是接受了什么重大的教导，只有他才能看见他自己无比熟悉的眼睛发出狡黠的目光，看见对方在说“老师”这个词的时候故意的拖长了语调，并且勾起嘴角。

他的老师明明只做了普通的表情，而且还用的他自己的脸，然而他却该死的被这个自己，被这样子的老师给......

 

不明所以的围观群众看见这一次对话也是以先知的阴晴不定告终，信号被切断了，镜子也变回了普通的镜子，而卡德加则无奈的对着镜子中的自己摇了摇头，又继续了手上的工作。

2.

“麦迪文”依然在图书馆里闲逛。

在告知了莫罗斯他们两个交换了身体之后，死而复生的老管家只花了一小会儿就接受了事实，他把眼罩又默默地拉了下来，然后用无奈的语调说，那么好吧，希望你们能玩的愉快。

鉴于那副眼罩，师徒二人无法得知在说这话的时候，老管家到底是怎样的表情。

不过，老管家听从了卡德加所有的请求，也任由卡德加把卡拉赞给改造成了一个避暑胜地，平日里几乎不会出现在卡德加面前，然而在卡德加有需要的时候，就会无比恰当好处的出现在他能看见的地方，拿着他需要的物品，即使是.......很不符合他形象的冰淇淋。

 

第一次让莫罗斯拿过来的时候，看着老管家面无表情的脸，又看了看对方手上极其奇怪的薄荷味冰淇淋，又联想到他过去的工作，卡德加决定还是尽量不要麻烦到对方。

 

无论卡德加和麦迪文双方愿不愿意，他们依然没有交换回去的迹象，不过两人的生活习惯却都得到了满足，老管家在恰当的时候给他们两个人准备了各自习惯的美食，并且记得他们所有的喜好，这让都曾流浪过很长一段时间的师徒两人，深深的感受到一个全能的老管家有多么美好。

 

卡德加把脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法甩出了脑袋，认真的看着倒塔里铭刻的一处古代符文，这个符号在他们交换之前极为短暂的出现过。

他思考的过于认真，在脑子里翻找所有的知识，无论是来源于卡德加的还是属于麦迪文的。

这个身体里属于麦迪文的记忆被调动起来，卡德加恍惚了一下神情，然后发现自己漂浮于虚空当中，无数画面无数记忆如同纽带联系在同样漂浮的的麦迪文身上，他的老师闭着眼睛表情不断变换，似乎正沉浸于无数的记忆当中。

 

他看了一小会儿，忘却了自己寻找的起因，终究是忍不住的伸出手，然后触摸。

 

他的手被握住了。

闭着眼睛的先知睁开了眼，对他露出困倦的笑容，然后握住了他的手，以指代笔，在他掌心写下了答案。

 

而卡德加惊讶的张大嘴巴，而先知对他挥了挥手，轻轻地说了句你应该离开了，然后，他就失去了意识。

 

再度醒来的时候，他的老师已经回来了，在他睁开眼睛的时候“卡德加”心情不太好的对他撇了撇嘴，而他留意到自己正躺在床上，身上盖着一件斗篷。

 

而这件斗篷，他该死的眼熟。

在很久之前，他那位老师就一直穿着。

 

他想清楚了原因，了然的笑了笑，然后伸出双臂，看着那个闹脾气的人，无声的，安静的，发出呼唤。

 

3.

这种感觉过于奇特。

和分享情感分享思绪完全不同，现在他们的的确确的以对方的身体，去感受原有的一切。

感官也好思绪也罢，就像是突然见到了一片新的天地，原有的世界与新的世界相互重叠，而无论是重影还是其他都意外的美好。

 

这是他们分别数十年之后的第一次亲吻，却在满足之后撩起了更多的火焰，以这么奇异的互相交换身体，原本需要体会了解的一切变得更加神秘莫测，而对方的感受变得如此清晰。

在亲吻的时候原来会有这样的感觉，原来他会用这样的目光来注视我，原来他会喜欢这样的触摸，原来他并不是看起来那样的禁欲。

 

无法说出口的情感通过心灵感知，身体的触觉以最直接的方式碰在神经之上，那就像是刚酿制好的酒，还未灌入酒桶就被直接饮用，少了隔阂，少了顾虑，就那么简单直接。

卡德加依然是卡德加，麦迪文依然是麦迪文，这是肯定的。

躯体回答了一些答案，一些他们不会问出口也不会回答的。

在一开始的时候他们尴尬的移开了目光，毕竟这样的亲吻相当于在亲他们自己，他们就像是隔着一面镜子，隔着晦涩未明的界面，但即使知道是互换了身体，但禁忌的情愫还是萌发了，即使被抑制还依然存在。

 

然后在他们放弃理智，放弃思考的时候，那涟漪悄无声息的浮现上来，然后，点上最后一把火。

 

“你喜欢它.......居然就这样就不行了。”

“卡德加”喘着气嘲笑着“麦迪文”，他脸上染上红晕，虽然他喘的有点急促，但他还是一副气定神闲的样子，他不仅在笑“麦迪文”的反应，还在笑这具躯体，即使故作镇定却又兴奋的不得了。

 

“该死。”

“麦迪文”有点生气的看着“卡德加”，他一边咳嗽着一边涌起一种想要教训一下对方的冲动，他没做好准备，被对方轻易的榨取了大半的空气，而要命的对方看起来并没有因为他用了自己的躯体而留手，一如既往的让他......苦恼。

 

然而他很快的放弃了那个念头，在他老师解开他自己第一颗纽扣的时候。

 

他看见他自己的脸露出一个极具诱惑力的笑容，动作优雅，手指不紧不慢的解开了那枚纽扣，恰到好处的露出了一点锁骨，而那脖颈由于刚刚激烈的亲吻微微的颤动着。

露出的那点锁骨也随之若隐若现，而他尴尬的发现，即使是面对着自己的身体，看着那双苍老智慧的眼睛，看着那仿若嘲笑的嘴唇，看着那锁骨，以及得知对方是在准备什么之后无法忽视的手指。

更多的是在那具躯体之后朝他微笑的灵魂，他的老师面目不明，时不时变幻成不同时期的样子，而他的视线仿佛被固定在那躯体之上，只知道那么执着那么简单的看着他，观察他的表情动作，和过去一样渴望被关照，被认同。

 

“我很喜欢......这里......”

“卡德加”笑着又解开了一颗扣子，躯体和四肢无声的服从于他，这下子锁骨不再神秘了，常年不见天日的皮肤有种病态的苍白，他将手缓慢的移到了衣服里，将手覆盖在锁骨之上，然后轻轻地抚摸。

 

“鲜血和生命力，都可以清楚的感知。”

“卡德加”突然皱起了眉，看了他一眼，他摸到一个不明显的疤痕，那只是众多伤疤中的一个，还有更多隐没在其他位置。

 

明明受伤的时候不会有除疼痛以外其他的感觉，然而被那眼睛这样注视，仿佛受到一切伤害哪怕他自己都罪大恶极，他不应该有这样的伤痕，而且似乎应该皮肤光滑品质上乘，就像是一匹精灵绢布，至少这样不会扫了他老师的兴。

对此“麦迪文”忍不住吞了一口口水，害怕对方因此心情变坏，给他责罚，但对方并没有，只是给他一个眼神，手指只在锁骨之上停留一会儿就离开了。

 

或许因为伤疤，“卡德加”似乎少了一些兴致，但他仍然是继续解开纽扣，这次动作十分果断且坚决，很快上衣的扣子全部被解开了。

 

而“麦迪文”忍不住闭上眼睛，他知道“卡德加”会看到什么。

“没想到。”

这次，他自己的声音甚至是带着怒意的，仿佛看到了无可救药之物，因为愚昧的原因犯下恶果。

 

“没想到......会有这么多。”

最后一个字隐没在哼声里，让人不敢揣摩这到底包含多少的怒意，不敢揣摩其中包含的心情。

是的，更多的伤痕，“麦迪文”不敢看“卡德加”此时的表情，或许是惊讶，或许是愤怒，也许会和过去一样气的说他是一个不动脑子，冲动做事的小子。

 

然而他的逃避被干脆的结束了。

他被人按在了角落，坐在了地上，靠着冰冷的墙壁，他的腰狠狠的撞到了墙壁的一处凸起，一只手和脚踝固定着他，然后被强硬的扒开眼睛。

 

眼球被异物触碰的感觉让他忍不住流出眼泪，而在泪光当中他看见他自己几乎是怒气冲天的，他的眼睛亮的可怕，奥术的能量在愤怒的驱使下让他看起来就像一个神魔，他下一个动作也许是可以毁灭万物的魔法。

而现在的他就像是罪无可赦的恶魔，或许也一丁点像萨格拉斯，如果不是诸如此类的样子，他自己，他的老师，怎么会露出这样的表情。

 

这次亲吻不再温情，而原本美好的尝试也不再轻缓，“麦迪文”僵硬的靠着墙壁，看着“卡德加”解开了他自己的睡袍，看着他对他勾起嘴角，然后就这么蹲了下来，跨坐在他身上。

 

肌肤触碰的感觉让他舒服的叹了一口气，他很少以这样的方式感受他自己的体温，而他的身体有一种就想把对方拉入怀里的冲动，而对方那眯起来的眼睛明显也是知道了，可却并没有更加靠近，而是以他的腿为支撑向后略微的移动了一下，并且对他摇了摇头。

 

然后，他就不能动了。

 

“你......需要惩罚。”

 

看着他慌乱的眼神，在笑声响起来之前，他听见“卡德加”这么对他说。

 

4.

肉体隔着衣物互相摩擦着。

其中一个尽情的打开着自己，将自己最脆弱的地方，将自己急需照顾的地方，将自己渴望的地方统统展现在对方眼前，并且急切的，缓慢的，略带迟疑的主动索取。

看看那拉着对方手抚弄自己欲望的愚蠢之人，他的情人可一点都不解风情，都不知道应该同样的燃起烈焰，不知道如何将那愤怒抚平，却只会绝望的眨着眼睛毫无动作，还想逃避。

 

银发的人毫无怨言，他并没有受挫，他在照顾自己的欲望之时也没有忘记对方的，将那不像对方死死咬着的嘴一样无趣的性器与自己的握在一起。

他看出了这个老家伙的需求，读懂了藏在慌乱之下的渴望，就如同一个真正好学并且善解人意的学生一样，他深知怎样的对待可以激发这具躯体的欲望，如同过去灰暗岁月之前少有的平静的日子里所做的一样。

 

他的老师还是和现在一样不发一语，他却被对方身上的气息撩拨的无法自控，明明只是简单的对待，明明只是因为能力而被承认，在简单的日常中忍不住就像一个恋爱的傻姑娘，萌发情愫，羞涩的拐弯抹角的说出情感。

 

然后他的老师也依然和现在一样没有拒绝，也没有回应，只是望着他而已。

他将此私心作为默许，然后在接下来的行为中用掉了他所有的勇气。

 

{记得那时我是低下头直接含住了老师的欲望。}

他现在低下头来，将那同样火热的柱体吞入口中，他吞的如此坚决，并且有点自暴自弃。

 

{我不敢睁开眼睛，害怕老师的眼神饱含鄙夷，害怕他认为他的学徒是个下贱的家伙。}

 

他半眯着眼睛，不敢抬头看着他，脸红透了不知道是因为羞涩，还是因为喉管被异物充斥，无法正常呼吸。

{哦，该死，我不知道怎么办。}

他眼睛隐约可以看见湿润的液体，几乎无法分辨这眼泪到底为何而流。

 

在他那时几乎忍不住哭出声的时候。

 

在他现在看起来似乎要自暴自弃就这么结束的时候。

 

那该死的（毫无反应）的家伙终于（挣扎的）敢于回应了他。

 

布满老茧的手颤颤巍巍的伸了出来，插进他徒弟的发间，他迟疑的缓慢的抚摸着，他的动作太过生硬，看起来并没有太多这样互动的经验。

但即使是这样的对待，就这样细微的触碰，他的徒弟依然因此欣喜，羞怯的神情终于在他脸上消失了，这银发的中年人带着感叹的笑意，那黑发的少年喜极而涕，纯粹的喜悦发自肺腑，他微微的蹭了蹭那温暖的手掌。

 

或许是因为知道自己被爱？

 

“你喜欢......”

（挣脱了束缚的）不再回避的他在徒弟说出声的时候迟疑的点了点头，看着对方咳嗽的撑起自己，不断张合的嘴里白色的液体有一些被咳了出来，更多的被咽了下去。

 

{我以为他那时是舒服的。}

我认为他那时是舒服的。

 

“我那时的确是舒服的。”

 

他点了点头，又摇了摇头，而他的徒弟看了看他，闭上了嘴，把脸上的和嘴边的精液擦了擦。

是时候了。

 

唯一的徒弟将手指伸进了他身体内部，依然保持着跨坐的姿势，在他老师身上开拓着自己。

肌肉因为岁月的原因以及心灵的空缺忘记了它曾变成的样子，它又一次因为这种行为开始拒绝，即使它的主人想要以此方式表达爱意，想要就融为一体说出那些担忧，说出他们曾经错过的。

 

即使身体在拒绝，但那手指依然坚定的，小心翼翼的将紧闭的地方打开，精液做了最好的润滑，他老师的性器由于他的动作时不时的蹭在他身上，因为激动涌出的清液很快在他身上留下湿润的痕迹。

 

他的老师看起来还在挣扎，如果不是因为他跨坐在他身上，或许他会遮掩他的欲望，会闭上腿，甚至会说不。

 

“我那时可没有.....”

 

学徒长舒了一口气，他的身体在漫长的开拓中终于勉强可以尝试了，他已经可以轻松容纳三根手指，而他的肌肉终于知晓了它会迎来什么，它会被什么照顾。

现在它涩生生的收缩着，以他老师的视角可以清晰的看见那蠕动的肌肉，可以看见在他徒弟拔出手指时被带起的浊液，可以清楚的看见那手指被吃的多深。

 

“哦.......该死。”

他的老师在他狠狠坐下的时候绝望的说。

 

5.

这是奇怪的。

他狠狠的艹弄着他怀里的躯体，他看着对方的银发，看着他泪眼朦胧的样子，他不知道应该笑还是直接哭出声。

他看见他自己由于他的迟疑睁开眼睛，那湿透的蓝色眸子又找到了焦距，然后又狡黠的看着他，他自己的声音在用着他自己的语调，感叹的，充满欲望的说着，话语间满是炽热的带着腥味的空气。

那气息喷在他脖子上，然后又缓慢的消失在无形中。

 

“我觉得快乐。”

“卡德加”发出愉快的呻吟，丝毫没有因为沉溺欲望而感到羞耻，他将所有感受毫无保留的展现着，他用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他的老师，他伸出手臂，抱着他的脑袋。

 

对此“麦迪文”又忍不住叹了一口气，他能感觉到自己埋在对方身体里的性器因为这句话又有了胀大的冲动，现在无比的想把对方的躯体压进他身体里，想要把他“徒弟”带在身边，带着他去任何地方。

想要看见，想要占有，想要.....保护。

 

“是的......”

“麦迪文”还是忍不住说出了声，在他又一次开始冲撞的时候，他自暴自弃的亲吻着对方的脸，亲吻着对方的眼眶，亲吻着对方的鼻子，亲吻着那张依然很是刺激人的嘴。

“是的，我觉得愉快......”

即使是现在，妥协的还是他。

他又一次的射进了对方的身体，在对方第一次没有拒绝的时候，他的性器深深的埋在最深处，贴着那要命的点。

 

他清楚他最喜欢的地方。

 

“卡德加”无力的推拒着他，然而在他在自己胸前贴着心脏亲吻的时候却改变了动作，将拒绝变为一个拥抱。

 

“我想......我爱你。”

“麦迪文”闭着眼睛挫败的说。

对此，那被好好折腾一番的学徒平静的笑了，拍了拍他的背。

 

“你说了，我曾想说的话。”

学徒笑着说。

 

6.

他们算是好好好好的折腾了一番。

 

虽然实质上是卡德加好好好好的艹了一番他的老师。

但是，却是用着他老师的躯体。

被艹的依然是他自己那个。

 

卡德加不想回忆喜欢恶作剧的老师在那场疯狂的性事之后又做了什么，不想回忆在他艹弄的时候对方同时分享过来的感觉。

 

那感受就像是他在艹自己。

 

原本只是在艹自己的身体，而感觉的同步让这种感受更加的清晰。

 

他在逼迫着他自己的敏感点。

他在吞吃着他自己的性器。

 

他在亲吻着他自己的眼睛，亲吻自己的鼻子，顺便再和自己亲吻。

 

这样的认知让他的理智开始尖叫，但他的身体，麦迪文的身体却异常的兴奋起来，似乎身体诞生了独立的灵魂，想要将他，将“他”统统吞吃入腹。

 

最终他的情感甚至是影响了这具躯体，做出了这具躯体不该做出的表情。

他崩溃的哭着抱紧了自己，快乐和沮丧阴晴不定，他双方面的快乐着，双方面的挣扎着，逼迫和逃避同时进行，吞吃和侵占此起彼伏，就这样，就这样，就这样。

 

他毫无征兆的倒了下来，而被他狠狠侵占的人喘息着接住了，然后在他茫然的脸上低笑着印下一吻。

 

7.

那样的疯狂本以为会随着身体交换回来消逝。

他们不会再像那时一样清楚的直接的感觉到对方的一切。

他们不再会清楚的得知对方的伤疤，不会那样无比深刻的知道对方的想法，也不会因为面对自己的躯体而发狂，因为两种爱恋几乎失控。

 

然而，那只是本以为。

 

交换回来的是一天下午。

毫无征兆的发生了。

 

 

他们在那次疯狂之后就又不再如此，却因为那样的刺激开始互相亲吻互相诉说欲望，性行为也有，但被插入的那方被换成了“麦迪文”。

 

“麦迪文”急促的呻吟着，他老师的躯体从未被侵占过，开拓起来极其费力，而该死的是对方丝毫没有因为这可是他自己的身体而手下留情，他表现出一种奇怪的热情，用着卡德加的躯体，认真的，带着笑意的让他躺下，然后就像做什么重大实验一样用魔法让他分开双腿并且固定，手里拿着不知道哪里来的润滑油，两只手倒了一堆以后就跃跃欲试的准备把手指伸进来了。

 

他被那冰凉的触感刺激的吸了一口凉气，按捺住身体想要释放魔法破坏什么的冲动，忍耐着看着对方跪坐在他两腿之间，而对方的手指在他身体里抽动着，摸索着肌肉的纹理，寻找着他的敏感点。

 

“这可真奇怪。”

 

“麦迪文”还是没忍住，讪笑着看着认真摸索的“卡德加”，而对方白了他一眼，摸索的动作停了下来，用力的按上了可疑的一点。

 

他抑制不住的发出一声变了调的呻吟，而他的眼睛忍不住流出眼泪，他陌生却知道的地方因为这初次的刺激而兴奋的不像话。

 

在这时不时的快感帮助下，很快的麦迪文的身体就准备好了，“卡德加”笑着看着气喘吁吁视线找不到焦距的麦迪文，压下身子，拍了拍对方依然因为法术禁锢而颤抖着的腿。

 

“请问.....我可以进来了吗？麦迪文.....老师”

 

他在对方耳边发出诱人的邀请。

 

而他的“老师”努力的寻找着焦距，努力的睁大眼睛看了看他，然后在那视线之下，在那沉默当中，叹息出声。

 

“请。”

 

然后，他再度被占有，被人侵占。

只是这次，只有错位的麦迪文和卡德加而已了。

 

8.

 

他们以为他们不会再像那时一样清楚的直接的感觉到对方的一切。

他们不再会清楚的得知对方的伤疤，不会那样无比深刻的知道对方的想法，也不会因为面对自己的躯体而发狂，因为两种爱恋几乎失控。

 

然而，那只是本以为。

 

交换回来的是一天下午。

 

在镜面之中知道了换回来的消息，而这也可能是某种假象，只有当面确认才会知道。

卡德加在整理书房，为了寻求解决的办法，他用麦迪文的身体在图书馆里进行大量的研究，而他的老师却因此替代他去履行他的职责。

 

现在他们交换回来了，也就是说，他没有必要再停留在这个塔里，他得去亲自处理那些事物了。

 

他简单收拾了下自己的行李，因为不知道什么时候会换回来，所以他让魔法仆从打包了一半的行李从他的塔到卡拉赞，现在他也该搬回去了。

 

这段日子简直像是一场奇怪的梦，他们在这段时间里疯狂的做爱，并且像梦一样用着对方的身体，感受着对方的一切。

 

他拾起一本书，看着上面的笔迹，勾起嘴角笑了笑，打算就此动身。

 

一声鸦鸣突兀的出现在他的耳畔。

 

他错愕的抬起头，看见一只渡鸦如同黑色的闪电一样飞行在天空中，而那双碧绿色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他。

 

他看见渡鸦径直奔着他而来。

 

他看见一阵绿光闪过，渡鸦在空中拍打着翅膀，啊啊叫着变成了一个阴沉的黑袍法师。

 

他被那双手禁锢在对方胸前，对方将脑袋埋在他的颈间，然后深深的吸了一口气。

 

“信赖。”

 

他听见这个老家伙在他耳边喜悦的说。

 

9.

他们彼此亲吻。

 

他知道如果他戏弄他的舌头的话，对方会更加的兴致盎然。

 

他知道如果配合着他的动作，对方会更加的安心。

 

他们彼此抚慰。

因为已经经受过更多的刺激，所以他们已经不会因为突然涌上的羞耻感而突然停手。

 

其中一人学会了直接，而另一个则学会了接受。

 

再度滚到床上算是意料之中。

 

除了卡德加恐怕得缺席一段时间这点。

 

“不会那么简单结束的......”

麦迪文亲吻着卡德加的脸颊，意外的有一种久违感，而卡德加似乎也明白了他的感受，无声的点了点头，将所有主动权交到对方手里。

 

但麦迪文却又摇了摇头，推开了他，自己又向后几步，环起手臂，笑着注视着他。

 

“信赖。”他清了清嗓子，依然望着他，而那双眼睛饶有兴趣的眯着，似乎有了什么奇怪的主意。

 

在麦迪文久违的那个称呼叫自己的时候，卡德加有了一种不妙的预感。

 

“来，告诉我，”他的老师语调低沉却带着喜悦，他凝望着他，仿佛想要将他所有一切收入眼底，在看见他不解的皱着眉的时候，语调又低了一度，“你会为我打开，对吧？”

 

怎么可能？

卡德加在心里翻了一个白眼，却自觉的脱下了刚穿戴完毕的全套装备。

 

前几天刚丢弃的羞耻感回来了，他的身体控制不住红了脸，他解开胸甲的时候觉得空气有点热，在他脱下衬衣的时候觉得自己的血都热了起来，在他终于费劲的把鞋子裙甲腿甲以及里面的长裤统统脱下的时候，还没等他松口气，却意外的发现自己的器官居然已经兴奋的抬起头来了。

而他的老师却仿佛知道他会有这样反应似得，淡淡的笑了笑，他忍不住用手挡着那个器官，尴尬的看着他的老师，然后意外的发现对方似乎也没看起来那么淡定。

他瞥见了对方通红的耳根。

 

这下子他紧张不起来了。

 

他叹了口气，把手移开，然后打定了主意。

 

师徒俩在错误的时间错误的场合展开了交锋。

 

老师你知道吗我很喜欢你碰我的乳头，来吧我们打一场吧！

老师你知道吗我很喜欢你吻我的嘴唇，来吧我们打一场吧！

老师你知道吗我很喜欢你拥抱我的样子，来吧我们打一场吧！

 

之类的，种种种种。

 

卡德加诚恳的说着他所有喜欢的地方，而身体也忠实的证明着那些，无论是羞怯的目光也好还是因为性欲而颤动的身体也罢，所有的都是真实的。

 

如果没有加上后面那个“来吧我们打一场吧”的话。

 

麦迪文忍不住垮了一张脸，看着已经准备完毕并且诚恳万分的自己徒弟，意外的没有一点高兴的感觉。

 

他不得不放弃了刚刚的想法，叹息着走上前去抱住卡德加，然后小声的抱怨着“你这个臭小子也变坏了”这种话。

对此卡德加也笑了起来，带着得意，更多的却是一种如释重负的喜悦。

 

他们在这个插曲之后再度亲吻，这一次他们可没有扫兴的想一些小把戏。

 

但这可不意味着他们不会小小的报复一下。

 

这次卡德加被他的老师按在镜子前，被迫观看了之前第二人称视角的奇怪影像，在“麦迪文”艹弄的时候这个麦迪文加大了力度，在“卡德加”给“麦迪文”口交的时候，卡德加被固定在镜子里性器的位置，看起来就像是被两根老师的性器一起占有着。

 

卡德加在心底骂了很多句混蛋，然而他的身体却兴奋的不得了，他不再想将自己的需求自己的情感抑制在角落不被他人所知。

他渴望被知道。

他渴望被了解。

渴望被这个该死的老家伙知道。

 

那根性器又深又狠的艹弄着他，每一下都艹弄在最要命的地方，逼着他像一条鱼一样急促的喘着气，逼着他失控的叫喊，甚至是逼着他求饶，即使他不再抑制自己的声音，也依然要求更多更多更多的反应。

 

他再一次射了，他的腿颤抖着早就失去了站立的能力，如果不是对方扶着他的腰的话，或许他早就倒了下来，变成一滩烂泥。

 

而即使是最脆弱最敏感的时候麦迪文依然没有放过他。

埋进他身体的性器在他抑制不住收缩的时候又往里埋了一些，然后他惊恐的发现那性器开始不正常的抽动，并且胀大。

 

“不！！！！！”

他几乎是哭泣着翻着白眼，对方火热的液体射在了他最要命点上，逼迫着他的高潮刚刚开始却又爬上极其夸张的顶峰。

 

他不记得自己到底是怎样被抱到了浴池，也不记得什么时候普通的清洁又变了调，也不记得什么时候他又被逼迫着以及渴求着向对方讨饶。

 

他只记得在他失去意识前，对方擦了擦他脸上的精液，然后亲吻了他的银发。

 

“我喜欢......你为我疯狂的样子。”

 

“吾爱。”

 

最后两个字化为了紫红色梦境，将他环绕，伴他而眠。

 

他做了一个梦。

 

一切都已结束，世界得到了救赎。

而二人，站在海加尔山的顶峰相视而笑。

 

不约而同的化为飞鸟，

然后。

 

并肩而行。

 

End。


End file.
